


Fan Art: A Different Life by Karanathefirebender

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black has everything. A loving wife, he would be father of two kids soon and he had the best friends anyone could ask for. Until he gets accused of betraying the Potters. He flees with his family away from London to an old farmhouse in the mountains. Now the family has to live in hiding from the ministry, or risk being discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art: A Different Life by Karanathefirebender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karanathefirebender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanathefirebender/gifts).



> I was asked by the author to make this graphic.

_****ATTENTION AUTHORS! ~ IF YOU NEED ARTWORK FOR YOUR STORIES, SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION:**_   **[Obsessedtwibrarian(OTB)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)**

 

 

**This story is posted on AO3. You can read it here:[A DIFFERENT LIFE by karanathefirebender](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6929998)**

 

**Resources:**

coffee texture by joorteloog (Deviant Art) 

 


End file.
